


【授權翻譯】A wager most simple by astralelegies

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Shenanigans, Translation, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 「維克多‧尼基弗洛夫會趁著加熱午餐的時候，對著微波爐上的倒影來檢查他完美的頭髮，」勇利嗤道，「他跟我根本就不是同一個世界的人好嗎。」一篇「勇利跟優子打了個賭，賭約牽涉到某位高中裡的全民偶像，還有披集一路用Instagram來直播」的高中AU。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A wager most simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8793424) by [astralelegies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralelegies/pseuds/astralelegies). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 一直很想翻高中AU，尋尋覓覓終究皇天不負苦心人啊！  
> 這篇各種可愛，希望你也喜歡！
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切誤譯都是我的鍋（土下座）。

一切都因一碗豬排飯和一個糟糕至極的主意而起。 

勇利的午餐是昨天剩下的豬排飯，他最喜歡豬排飯了，而這毋庸置疑意味著一場災難，因為命運就愛安排他不得稱心如意。今天完全就是他自己的錯。他起初表現得很好，沒出甚麼問題，覺得一切都會順利，不過接著，就在他走回和優子跟豪一起吃午餐的老地方時，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫偏要華麗麗地與他擦身而過，而任何事情只要牽涉到維克多就必然變得更加麻煩。 

他最後落得把自己給絆倒了，因為他完全沒注意自己正要走去哪，把午餐灑得到處都是。他不知道哪樣更糟──是這種羞恥感，還是損失了一頓美味午餐。至少維克多似乎沒注意到。（ _而他為什麼要注意你？_ 他在心底責備自己。 _無論是好是壞都沒理由啊_ 。） 

優子試著要開解他。 

「我確定你媽媽很快就會再做一次豬排飯了，」她說。 

他憂鬱地搖頭。「這只有特別的日子才會做的。」再說，全世界的豬排飯加起來都不足以將他從丟臉中拯救出來。 

「又是維克多嗎？」 

勇利點頭。「我分心了。」 

「我覺得你可能有麻煩了。」 

「我 **知道** 我有麻煩了，」他說，往後倒回草地上，「但我能怎麼辦？」 

一道危險的光芒在優子眼中閃爍。「這個嘛，既然你這樣說了……」 

「 **不** 。不管你要建議什麼，我都不幹。」 

「我甚至都還沒說呢。」 

「不，我知道你要說什麼要我去向維克多告白之類的，但我已經嚴正聲明過這種事情絕對不會發生。」 

「我可沒說要你去 **告白** 。我只是想要讓你去問他，願不願意跟你來場小小的、無關緊要的約會罷了。」 

「無關緊要，」他輕哼。「是哦。」 

豪今天請病假，所以這會兒沒人能站在他這邊，力抗她的步步緊逼。 

「維克多‧尼基弗洛夫會在加熱午餐的時候對著微波爐上的倒影檢查他完美的頭髮，」勇利嗤道，「他跟我根本就是不同世界的人好嗎。」 

優子朝他不滿地皺眉。「我看不出來就問他要不要跟你約一次會，能有甚麼損失。」 

「損失可慘重了，」勇利說。「八成要傾家蕩產血本無歸了。」 

「你只要對自己多點信心就好。」 

「這根本不是重點。」 

「 **絕對是** 。」優子的表情變了，她露出了一抹狡猾的微笑。「好吧，我們來打賭。如果這個學期以前你敢鼓起勇氣問維克多‧尼基弗洛夫跟你約會，我一周七天每天都幫你買豬排飯。」 

勇利的腦袋開始暈了。邀維克多約會大概是他這輩子最不想做的事情，還排在把他的社交平台帳號（也就那麼幾個）交給披集全權管理後面，但一整個禮拜的豬排飯真的好多哦。 

「我要考慮一下，」他告訴她。

 

「如果你得在做一件很不想做、但最後會有獎賞的事情，跟完全不去做之間選的話，」之後，他問了披集，「你會選哪種？」 

另一個男孩抬起一邊眉毛。「哦哦。某人又跟優子打賭了嗎？」 

「你真的不應該再這麼做了，」里歐說。 

光虹拍拍勇利的腦袋，他嘆了口氣。「我知道。但是她答應要幫我買一周的豬排飯，如果我……」 

「 **如果你** ……」 

「算了。」 

但這已經勾起了披集的好奇心。「如果 **怎樣** ？」 

里歐試著表現出同情。「你知道他最後還是會找出答案的。」 

「我每次都能找到的，」披集說，一本正經地點頭。「然後我還會放到網路上讓大家都知道！將知識無償共享給全人類是本人努力的目標。」 

「那你還不知道為什麼沒人要告訴你任何事嗎，」勇利嘀咕。他面前出現一陣閃光，然後披集就朝他咧嘴一笑。勇利看向他的手機，讀到上面的標註。 

 _我們的朋友勇利有個秘密！……嗯，我們要怎麼讓他從實招來呢？_  

他呻吟。「簡直是我人生中最糟的一天。」

披集的手機震動，看到上面的通知時，他的眼睛亮了起來。 

「嘛。瞧瞧。維克多給我們親愛的勇利留言了呢。」 

他腦中瞬間警鈴大作。「 **什麼** ？」 

他試著把手機搶過來，但披集把手伸得遠遠地讓他搆不著，朝他擺擺手指。「除非你告訴我，你跟優子賭了什麼。」 

勇利雙手抱胸。「維克多的事情只是你瞎編來套我話的。」 

披集把螢幕亮給他看，只夠他一晃眼瞥見維克多的頭像。 

「如果我跟你說的話，」勇利不情願地說，「你要保證──我是說 **真的保證** ──不跟任何人說哦？」 

對面三人互換了個眼神，然後披集慢慢點頭。「好，當然。」 

勇利還是猶豫了一會兒。 

「我們賭的東西很簡單，」他說。「我只要在這個學期結束之前問維克多‧尼基弗洛夫跟我約會就好。」 

里歐吹了聲口哨，而光虹同情地搖搖頭。 

「她瘋了，」披集說。 

「我知道，」勇利說。

「你不會真的這麼做，對吧？」 

「我不知道，」勇利說，「我蠻想要豬排飯的。」 

「還有那個男生，」里歐明察秋毫。勇利沒法反駁他。 

「所以你想什麼時候去問他？」 

勇利聳肩。 

「你應該早點問，」光虹說，「這樣大概對你比較有利。」 

「此刻不做還待何時呢？」披集同意。 

「我也可以根本不去問啊，」勇利說，雙手掩住臉。如果還有可能的話，他甚至覺得自己對當下的情況，比剛開啟話題時悔意更深了。 

披集只是對著他笑。「你都還沒看維克多寫了什麼呢。」 

在他講完話以前，勇利就從他朋友手中搶過手機。

 

V-nikiforov: 噢噢噢！我可以幫你哄哄他唷

 

他又再次把臉埋進手臂裡。「我真不敢相信維克多‧尼基弗洛夫知道我是誰。」 

光虹歪歪腦袋。「他去年不是跟我們上同一門化學課嗎？」 

「對，」披集點頭，「然後有一次在實驗室的時候，勇利把一整支試管的生理食鹽水潑到他身上了。」 

勇利想起來就臉紅。「我以為我們說好不再提那件事了。」 

「你那天不在，」里歐告訴光虹，「但披集拍了照。」 

「而我讓他把照片刪了，」勇利澄清，不過他朋友發出一陣低語，像在說 _那是你以為的_ 。「所以現在如果維克多還記得我，那也只是因為我之前把他一件衣服給毀了。」 

「我倒不會擔心這點，」披集說。「他到現在早忘光了。」 

當然勇利會擔心。超級擔心。不只是擔心他過去的種種失敗，還有未來極有可能發生的，更多光輝燦爛的失敗。像維克多那樣的人，不會跟勇利這樣的人約會。像勇利這樣的人，也不會問那樣的人約會，因為那就是在自找麻煩。 

化學不是唯一一門勇利跟維克多一起修過的課。他們這個學期也都有修進階文學課，但課上學生夠多，多到勇利都懷疑老師到底知不知道每個人的名字，而他通常都坐在後排，靠近角落的位置。維克多都坐在第二排中間。有些時候，勇利會發現自己就盯著他的後腦勺看，幻想著用手指順過他的頭髮。 

不過，今天維克多發現他也在同一門課上了，朝他露出一抹笑，還假裝很熟地對他揮揮手，才將注意力轉回講台。勇利的臉脹得通紅，剩下的時間都把頭垂在桌上，根本不敢抬頭看。 

 

「我覺得我做不到，」他隔天在午餐的時候告訴優子。 

她搖搖頭。「太晚啦，你已經答應了。」 

「我說我要再想想看的。」 

「披集代表你接受賭約了。」 

「這根本不能成立啊，」勇利嘀咕。 

優子只是朝著他咧嘴笑。「抱歉啦。」 

「如果你不讓我退出的話，」他說，「那至少你要幫我想想看到底該怎麼做。」 

豪用手肘推推他。「就走到他面前，拽住他領子，然後把你的舌頭往他喉嚨裡塞。」 

優子擺出反胃的表情。「噁心欸。不要那麼做啊，勇利。不要聽我男朋友給你的約會建議。」 

「嘿！」他佯怒道。「我設法讓你同意跟我約會了，不是嗎？」 

「好運罷了，」她輕哼，不過還是握住他的手。 

「就算我有自信可以做那種事情好了，」勇利說，「我也得同意優子。我不覺得那是最好的招數。」 

「噢，所以我猜，你就對所有的高招都瞭若指掌囉。」 

他臉紅了。「我沒那麼說。」 

「不，說真的，我想知道。」豪雙手交抱在胸前。「拜託告訴我所有完美接吻的建議。」 

「你有親過任何人嗎，勇利？」優子問，不帶惡意的問法，只是純粹好奇。他垂下頭。 

「我……沒有。還沒。」 

「沒關係的，」她溫柔地說。「很多人也沒有。」 

「就算是跟我一樣年紀的人？」

「你才十七歲，勇利，你算不上是個老人吧。」 

「我敢說維克多就有親過別人。」 

「對，」她說。「大概很多人吧。但這不代表什麼。不是說因為他以前跟別人交往過，現在就不能跟你在一起了。」 

「不是那樣的，」勇利說。「維克多當然可以去親他想親的人。只是我猜，這感覺蠻恐怖的。就是要我問他跟我約會，還知道他更有經驗。」 

「可就連又小隻又生氣的新生也能嚇到你。」豪指出。 

「尤里奧是個非常嚇人的新生，」勇利告訴他。「即便他個頭比我小。」 

「不知道欸，我覺得他蠻可愛的，」優子說。她突然笑了起來。「嘿，我想到了！尤里是維克多的朋友，對吧？我來發簡訊給他，問他維克多有沒有在跟別人約會。」 

「不要，」勇利跟豪異口同聲說。 

「那男生甚至比我還幼稚欸，」豪說。 

「拜託別再讓我更丟臉了，」勇利說。 

「太晚啦，」優子說。「我已經發了。」 

勇利發出了瀕死動物的聲音，然後一臉砸進他的午餐裡。幾分鐘之後，一個滿臉不悅、一頭澎亂金髮的小個子就氣勢洶洶地站到他們桌子前。 

「你想要幹嘛？」他輕蔑地雙手抱胸。 

勇利呻吟，而優子推推他。「來吧，跟他說說你的問題。」

尤里奧喃喃了某些聽起來很像是 _我他媽又不是你的諮商專欄_ 之類的話，不過當優子對他露出她最甜美的笑容時，還是投降地嘆了口氣。 

「我還有五分鐘就要去上課了。你是要講不講？」 

「呃……這挺蠢的，真的，但這跟維克多有關，」勇利不確定地開口。 

「我不想談那個混帳，」尤里奧咆哮，摩起牙。「他是這世界上最爛的人，而且我們才不是朋友。」 

「你們都在合唱團裡面，不是嗎？」豪指出，接著很快地躲回他的餐盤後面，擋住尤里奧盛怒的瞪視。 

「 **所以呢** ？」他質問。 

「尤里，我們都知道練習結束後他會載你回家，」優子說。 

「那又怎樣？免費便車不搭白不搭啊。」 

「重點是，」勇利說，雖然不真的想跟上談話內容，還是開口了，「是我想知道……呃……這有點難說出來。」 

「他單身嗎？」優子脫口而出。

尤里奧露出了憤怒反感各半的表情。「我怎麼會知道啊？大概是吧。他一個禮拜前就一直在對我唉唉叫，說他害相思病了。」 

勇利聽到這句話，心跳加快。「你──那你覺得他現在有喜歡的人嗎？」 

「維克多 **永遠** 都有喜歡的人，」尤里奧說。「他就沒有哪天不泡在愛河裡的。這實在太可悲了。」 

優子向前傾身。「他那位神祕的暗戀對象，具體來說可能是誰呢？」 

「我不在乎，我不知道，我也不想知道。」他誇張地把手機抽出來察看時間。「瞧瞧，談話終於結束了。」他大搖大擺的離開，然後在幾呎外停頓一下，又轉過身來。勇利幾乎又能懷抱希望了。 

「你臉上有飯粒。」

 

噢，好吧。他到底是在期待什麼？

 

午餐後又過了幾節課，來到了進階文學，他今天的最後一門課。他注意到維克多經常坐的前排位置是空的，不過接著他發現他就坐在附近幾排，距離後排近得可疑。距離 **勇利** 近得可疑。 

他試著保持冷靜，慢慢地、深深地呼氣吸氣，他覺得自己就快要平復下來了，而那時維克多就跨過他們之間的桌子，直直朝著他咧嘴笑。 

「所以，勇利，我聽說你有個秘密噢。」 

勇利知道自己應該要有所回應——人們都是這樣做的，他們會跟對方說話，像個行為正常的人類，從嘴巴說出字句，但是在片刻之間他能想到的只有 **維克多‧尼基弗洛夫知道我的名字** 。 

「我……可能吧。」 

發現自己的聲音開始能順暢運作讓他鬆了口氣，只有最後一個字的音調稍稍有些不穩。 

「有什麼事情能讓你的朋友維克多幫上忙的嗎？」 

 _我的……朋友？_  

「……呃。」

他都還沒能得到機會組織出更流暢的回覆，因為老師走進教室開始上課了。這是他們要分組討論的第一節課，主題還是詩歌，勇利悶悶地想。這剛巧對上了他的暗戀心情，他也不覺得分析那些偉大的浪漫經典作品，對他的心理狀態，或者是他那渺茫的機會，會有甚麼助益。 _我敢說維克多一定很懂詩_ 。他八成都能自己寫出一首十四行詩。 

這節課是概論，接著同學就兩兩分組，開始研究他們拿到的一份閱讀資料。勇利看到維克多站起身，狀似隨意地往他的方向前進，所以他很快地轉向坐在他旁邊的承吉，開始瘋狂地寫筆記。當他再抬頭看的時候維克多已經離開了，而他胃底落下了某樣沉甸甸的東西，感覺像是失望。 

他知道他應該要勇敢一點，去面對自己的感情——以及面對維克多。他想著，這從來就不是他的長處。他盯著房間的天花板，躺在一疊還沒寫完的數學習題之間。這大概就是為什麼他從來沒親過任何人，從來沒有真的約過一次會，因為這些事情都需要各式各樣的面對。這實在太複雜了，而他傾向於完全避開這些事情不管，但他覺得自己甚至更想要跟維克多‧尼基弗洛夫約會。 _更別提還有那麼多的豬排飯。_

如果他對這事情真的是認真的，而顯然他越來越認真了，那麼他真的需要想出某種計畫。最好是一種不會讓他把這輩子的臉全都丟光的計畫，雖然他不覺得他能對此有任何指望。丟自己的臉是一件他非常在行的事情。 

他考慮過問優子的幫忙，或甚至是披集的，但又決定還是別這麼做得好。 

「這件事情我得靠自己了，」他大聲地對自己承諾。

 

結果，這顯然沒那麼容易。

 

其中一個問題是，就勇利所觀察到的，維克多從來就不會 **一人獨處** ，而他實在無法承受在別人面前問他去約會。太多不確定因素，可能會讓整件事情變得非常糟糕，而這個可能，就是高到可以確定真的會搞砸的可能。 

另一個問題是，隔天承吉沒來文學課，而當所有人都找好組員之後，維克多似乎也落單了。他朝勇利露出了那總會讓他怦然心跳的笑容，晃到他的桌前。 

「你看起來缺個伴噢。」 

「你也是。」他的臉色轉成鮮豔的紅，暗地裡詛咒他的嘴竟然這麼大膽。 

「想要跟我一組嗎？」 

勇利只能點頭。他知道他應該要很高興，這個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，他長久以來的暗戀對象，各種意義上都是學校裡最有名氣的人物，正在跟他說話——而他的確很高興，說不出話來的高興。但他沒辦法假裝這不會讓問題更複雜。遠遠地暗戀維克多是很容易的。從這麼近的距離暗戀他，就會變得很糟糕。 

因為當維克多只隱約知道他是誰的時候，邀維克多跟他約會比較沒那麼大風險。如果勇利做了什麼蠢事，也只會螫痛個一陣子，但後果不會太嚴重。維克多總有一天會全部忘記，而勇利會繼續過他的日子。但是如果維克多先認識了他，那任何錯誤都會造成更加嚴重的傷害。 

只是如果勇利想要拿滿分的話，他就真的需要跟別人一起做今天的閱讀材料，他也不能就這樣無視維克多的邀請，所以維克多就拉了張椅子坐到他旁邊。

「你們昨天做完多少了？」                                                                                                                                                

「只有幾首十四行詩，」勇利說。「莎士比亞和米爾頓。」 

「這也比我昨天做的還多呢，」維克多說。「不過我們還是繼續吧。之後是什麼？」 

勇利看了一下他們的資料。「我想是普希金。」 

「我祖國的一位偉大詩人。」維克多翻起一頁，掃視頁面上端。「《回音》，我有這本的俄文版。」 

「真的嗎？」勇利不可自抑地感到好奇。 

維克多漫不經心地點頭。「『倘若寂靜森林裡傳來野獸的咆哮……』不是非常浪漫，是吧？雖然他是浪漫主義其中一位代表詩人。」他抬起眼。「不過，他的詩裡還是帶有某種美感的。」 

「『轟隆作響的險惡海濤與風暴……』」 

勇利低下頭讀起紙上的詩，隱約意識到維克多的手臂正輕輕地挨著他的，下巴隨意地往勇利頭頂上一擱。他嚇得落下了那份閱讀資料。 

「勇利？」維克多退開來。「你還好嗎？」 

「沒事！」他猶豫地把紙張撿起，塞給他的組員。「我沒事。」 

「好吧……」 

維克多看起來並不太相信，不過他們還是繼續安靜地讀著。回答了分析普希金作品的問題，維克多在旁邊用斯拉夫字母寫上了幾行詩句。 

「你一直都會俄文嗎？」勇利問。 

「我是說俄語長大的，」他說。「我以前還有一點口音，人家跟我說聽起來超級性感的。」他眨了下眼，勇利又滿臉通紅了。 

「我、我很確定是的。」 

維克多朝他微笑。「當然，現在已經沒有啦，不過希望我的魅力沒有因此消失噢。」 

 _正好相反_ ，勇利想， _簡直無限增強_ 。 

他某些想法一定如實呈現在臉上了，因為維克多稍稍湊近他，突然之間他的唇就附在勇利耳邊。 

「你覺得呢？」 

勇利直直從椅子上跳起，整個人摔了下去。他閉上眼，躺在地上，希望他可以直接融進地板裡。有什麼東西戳了戳他的身側，他抬起頭，看到維克多試探地用腳碰碰他。 

「勇利？」 

維克多卯足了勁不要發笑，但笑意已經在他的眼角皺起。勇利再次躺回地板，把臉埋進手裡。 

「勇——利。」他感覺到維克多在拉他的手臂。「我沒有笑你啦，我保證。來吧，我們把作業寫完吧。」 

勇利嘆口氣，爬起身，滿臉羞愧地滑回座位上。他在數分鐘的沉默中寫好了幾道題目，直到維克多伸手覆上他的，停下他的動作。他用力嚥了口口水，逼自己迎向他的目光。 

「你有最喜歡的詩嗎，勇利？」 

他垂下眼。「我不知道。我一直都不是那種會讀很多詩的人。」 

「不是嗎？」 

「我想我喜歡長篇小說。故事，還有音樂。但我從來沒有真的很喜歡讀詩。」 

「有些時候只要讀到一首對的詩就喜歡了。」維克多挨過桌子，更近地凝視他。「不是嗎？」 

「或許吧，」勇利說，聲音很微弱。「我還不知道。」 

鈴聲在那時響起，攪散了他們凝望彼此的目光。勇利眨眨眼，往後退，胡亂收拾起書包。維克多站起身，拋給他最後一抹笑容和一句「明天見了」，就走回他自己的座位。勇利有好幾分鐘都動彈不得，但很快地又恢復正常了。他衝出教室。 

晚點之後，他打電話給優子講發生的事情，而跟維克多不一樣的是，她真的大聲笑他，但她也給他幾句同情的安慰，雖然對緩解他的羞愧沒什麼幫助，聽來還是很順耳的。隔天他發現維克多沒來上課時鬆了口氣，他拿這種感覺來掩飾自己其實真的有點擔心。 

事實上，維克多之後兩天都沒有來學校，到第三天時勇利的擔心已經藏不住了。 

「你覺得是不是發生了什麼事？」 

優子聳肩。「或許他出去玩了。或者他去全國比賽了，他們春天的時候經常會去比賽。」 

「或許吧。」勇利不是很確定。 

不過那個下午維克多終究是回到文學課上了，回到他前排的老位子。他們現在要準備詩歌的期末考，所以沒機會再做分組討論，而維克多一次也不曾看向他的方向。勇利想要在課後去找他，問他還好嗎，但又覺得還是別這麼做比較好。才講過一次話，很難讓他們稱得上是朋友。 

 

他想他應該知道怎麼做了，所以隔天上課之前他在操場上找到披集，就在經常待的地方，跟光虹和里歐一起。他們似乎正在進行一場有點激烈的，有關浪漫關係和社群平台的存在感之類的談話。 

「我只是說，」里歐說，「你未來的女朋友或男朋友或不管是誰，看你用你所有的帳號猛傳那些把人拍得很難看的照片，可能不會像光虹和我一樣善體人意。」 

「我的照片才沒有把人拍得難看。」披集咧嘴笑。「而且我都有網路了幹嘛還要男朋友？」 

「我聽說現實生活中的男朋友還是有一些優點的，」勇利說，湊進他們的討論中。「大部分都跟親親有關，優子跟我說的，這些事情你的手機可能辦不到。」 

「這支手機是我的情人啊，勇利，如果跟電子設備結婚合法的話，我就會跟它結婚，這樣我們就不必繼續活在私通的罪惡中了。」他滿懷愛意地撫摸手機。 

「我覺得那真的是我聽你說過最奇怪的事情了，」里歐告訴他。光虹看起來有點驚恐。 

「我就當沒聽到了，」勇利說，決定永遠不要再靠近披集的手機，即便他（可能）不是認真的，「你要幫我一個忙。彌補你去跟優子說我接受賭注的事情。」 

「你得再加把勁才能說動我噢。」 

他說的大概沒錯，不過勇利不會承認的。 

「你有關注維克多的Instagram，對吧？」 

披集慢慢點頭。 

「你最近有看到他貼文說有什麼問題或者……或者任何事情嗎？」 

「人們通常不會把他們私人生活的每個細節都放上Instagram，」披集說，然後他的朋友們對他露出指控的目光。「好吧，其他人不會。但我可以爬一下他其它的社群網站帳號，看看能找到什麼。」 

「還有個更簡單的做法，」里歐告訴勇利，「就是你直接去問他。」 

「我不知道，」他懷疑地開口，「我們只說過一次話欸？如果是什麼私事怎麼辦？」 

「勇利，我的朋友啊。」披集拍拍他的背，手勁很強。「你得別再擔心那些事情了。大部分的人都喜歡你問他們過得怎樣。這表示你關心人家。」 

「這正是問題所在，」勇利嘆氣。「我不想要表現出我關心，因為這樣維克多會笑我，或用他那張漂亮得要命的臉對我露出同情的表情，然後我就會超級尷尬。」 

光虹越過披集的肩膀看去。「看起來他頁面上沒有提到任何東西哦。抱歉啦，勇利。」 

「你知道這代表什麼囉，」批集說。 

勇利又嘆了一口氣。「好吧。但這只是我要請你幫忙的其中一部份。」 

「哦？」 

他臉紅了，害羞地用腳蹭著地面。「呃。你可以再拍一張我的照片放到Instagram上嗎？不過這次要好看一點的。」 

「你以為我沒放過嗎？」不過披集笑了，明顯對這個提議感到滿意。「你想什麼時候來拍？」 

「放學後在這裡跟我碰頭。」 

勇利剩下的一整天都在懷疑這到底是不是最明智的決定。他偶爾會用一下社群網站，但沒幾個人關注他——披集的關注人數量遠遠超過他的，這點他覺得完全沒問題。關注披集帳號的人裡面，他只想要釣上特定的那一個。 

他設法在開始上課之前對上維克多的目光，而這次他主動揮揮手。維克多遲疑了一會——是驚訝嗎？——然後也朝他揮手，臉上露出燦爛的笑容。勇利鬆了口氣，然後胃裡和指尖都出現了一股溫暖的、愉悅的感受，有一點點像是自信，也有一點點像是某種別的感覺。 

鈴聲一響他就抓起背包趕往跟披集約好的地點。披集正等在那兒，臉上帶著淘氣的表情，里歐和光虹選擇不攙和進來，不過優子正得意洋洋地站在他身旁。 

「我是來這裡提供意見的，」她說，快速地繞著他檢查了一圈。「嗯，披集，我們應該要處理一下他的頭髮，你不覺得嗎？」 

「我的頭髮哪裡有問題了？」 

「沒問題啦，」優子安撫他，「不過我知道有種髮型很適合你。」 

她和披集基本上就是高二的自拍和社交網站之神，所以勇利就隨便他們怎麼做了。他們往他頭髮上施了某種魔法，摘下他的眼鏡，然後披集從他背包裡面拿出一件相當好看的夾克（「我永遠都作好準備，」他說，沒人提出疑問。）

優子把她的小鏡子借他，勇利覺得自己看起來還不錯，但他看不到全部，所以還很難說。 

披集把手放到他肩上。「準備好拍照了嗎？」 

「我想我的確要這麼做了，」他喃喃道，不過他今天幾乎可以感覺到自己想要 **肆意妄為** ，想看看到底能做到什麼程度。（ _或許根本不應該這麼做吧_ ，一部分的他想，不過他把這念頭拋諸腦後） 

披集和優子兩人都已經準備好了手機，換著角度拍他，試著哄他擺出一堆有點滑稽的姿勢。之後他們三人滑著螢幕看照片，比較每一張的樣子，挑出最喜歡的。勇利選了一張對他來說還蠻不錯的——拘謹、有一點嚴肅，不過算是可以見人。但他的朋友們不同意。披集指了下一張照片。 

「我覺得你應該選這張。」

「噢，呃。我不太確定這是不是好主意耶……」 

「拜託，勇利，你看起來 **超棒的** 。」 

那是其中一張擺拍的姿勢，雖然他太害羞沒辦法完全做好，把手塞在披集的夾克口袋裡，不太放得開地將臀部推往一邊。不知道為什麼，這讓這張照片看起來比其他的還要自然，像是偷拍一個人在自己房間裡跳舞。頭髮往後梳的樣子就連他也得承認還蠻適合自己的。他的臉頰通紅，不過眼裡有著就連他看了也驚訝的光芒，他就那樣大膽地直視著鏡頭，好像在鼓動觀眾向他挑戰。這看起來不太能準確地詮釋他平時展現出的自己，不過…… _我看起來真的很不錯欸_ 。 

「就這張吧，」他決定了。 

優子咧嘴笑，披集跟她擊掌。「我該在標註上寫什麼？」 

「你們決定吧，」勇利說，「總歸會比我能想出來的更好。」 

披集跟優子把頭湊在一塊，用急促的聲音討論了幾分鐘，之後點點頭算是在沉默中達成共識。披集往他手機裡打了些什麼，然後把手機塞回口袋裡。 

「好了。」

「你寫了什麼？」 

「你得自己看囉。」 

勇利一直等到他回家，忍過了一段時間，希望能表現出一點尊嚴，直到他實在無法繼續假裝自己不好奇了。 

在照片下面披集寫了「我們親愛的灰姑娘！勇利未來應該要去當模特兒。」他覺得臉頰發紅，然後注意到下面的留言。 

Phichit+chu: @v-nikiforov身為一個相當有魅力，還很可能已經偷偷在當模特的大人物。給點看法吧？

v-nikiforov: @Phichit+chu 好可愛哦！！我不能告訴你我是不是模特兒（這條資訊是高度機密）但勇利絕對應該考慮看看 

勇利得提醒自己呼吸，慢慢地平緩地，而不要用那種驚慌的，「維克多‧尼基弗洛夫剛剛說我可愛」的方式。事實上是，好可愛哦。可愛後面有兩個驚嘆號。他不知道一般這種情況要有幾個驚嘆號才算標準。後面的部分真的就太誇張了，但勇利一整個晚上還是忍不住重看好幾遍，沒法把那傻呼呼的笑從臉上抹掉。 

這就足夠讓他隔天在文學課鐘響，維克多離開教室的時候去堵他了。 

「勇利！」他雀躍地說。「我看到披集貼的照片了。你應該要先給個警告標誌才對。」 

他臉紅了。「我想該說，謝謝？呃，我想問你……我知道你有幾天不在然後，呃。一切都還好嗎？」 

他的笑容沒有落下，不過勇利覺得維克多變得有些更收斂了。 

「噢，對。我的狗生病了，我得帶他出遠門去看醫生。但他現在好多了！他幾乎完全康復了。」

「那太好了，」勇利說。「我的狗幾年前過世了，然後我真的非常難過。我很高興你的沒有……呃。噢，這種說法真的非常糟糕，不好意思。」 

「不用擔心，」維克多說，伸手捏捏他的手臂。他的手沒有移開，從勇利的肩膀滑下，輕輕擦過他的手指。 

他們互相望著對方，兩人都不知道接下來該說什麼。勇利的腳在地上蹭了蹭，而維克多用一隻手順過頭髮，發出小小的笑聲。 

「呃……晚點見了，」勇利訕訕地說。維克多點頭，而勇利開始挪動腳步。 

「希望不要太晚噢。」 

勇利知道他們還不是朋友，也還稱不上經常講話的熟人，但那種溫暖愜意的感覺又回來了，而他不再想要忽略它。 

 

「你什麼時候要問他去約會？」優子問他，又是在午餐時間，而他搖搖頭，因為他還是沒有答案。 

春日時光很快就要來臨。冬天尚未將他們從利爪中釋放，但最近一直下雨，萬物很快就要開始蓬勃生發。這代表著，很快，這個學期即將接近尾聲，那個賭約也是。他已經快沒有時間了。 

而他發現，他真的想要這麼做，不只是因為豬排飯，而是因為維克多。他想要一個機會，至少能夠認識他。 

所以他鼓起勇氣真的去 **問** 了。 

維克多開始在文學課上坐在他旁邊，不是經常，不過有些時候會，即使討論詩歌的單元已經完全結束了。他會試著在課堂開始時哄勇利跟他說話，逗弄他，每次的態度都輕鬆隨意，不過已經夠讓他結結巴巴了。 

然後一個星期五，那時只剩幾周就要期末考了，維克多在鐘響後跟他一起走出教室，然後發現他們兩人單獨站在過道的轉角，接下來就要分別走去不同的方向。他們安靜地站在那兒幾分鐘，猶豫著不想離開。 

「明天見了，」維克多最後這麼說，轉身走開。 

「好的，」勇利說。「等等。呃，維克多。我可以問你一件事嗎？」 

「嗯？」他轉回來，走得更近一些。勇利的心跳比奧運選手還快。他握緊拳頭，深深呼吸。 

「你願意跟我約會嗎？」 

維克多起初沒有說話，而勇利慌了。他正要告訴他自己只是開玩笑的，這全都只是一場玩笑，是他跟優子打的賭，說起來真的是很搞笑的故事，就在那時，維克多把他拉進一個緊得可以壓碎骨頭的擁抱中。 

「我當然願意了，」他在勇利的髮中喃喃道，然後鬆手。他走了開來，然後好一陣子勇利都無法動彈。 

他在一片恍惚中走回家，不在乎路上撞到了多少根路燈和紅綠燈柱。 

當他打電話過去的時候，優子和披集都驚訝得摔了手機，然後他們兩人都用一整晚的時間，讓他確信這一切都不是他想像出來的。勇利發現自己置身在披集家裡舉辦的勝利披薩派對中，跟里歐和光虹一起。然後隔天早上優子得要當面再跟他說一次所有細節。 

「你欠我一整周的豬排飯哦，」他說。 

「沒錯，」她承認。「但你要去約會之後才給你。」 

「這跟我們說好的內容不一樣。」 

「現在是了。」 

「好啦，」他嘆氣。 

 

約會那天排在下一個周末。勇利晚上做好出門的準備，同時披集透過電話給他提建議。 

「如果你跟著我們還拍很多照片，」他說，「或許維克多會很煩然後就不想約會了。」 

「事實上呢，我今天晚上也有個 **非常重要** 的約會，我可不想錯過了。」 

「你又要重看《國王和花滑選手》了，是吧。」 

他興奮地應了聲。「你想來嗎？你可以放維克多鴿子。我跟里歐和光虹要做爆米花吃。」 

「聽起來的確很有吸引力，」勇利說，「我覺得如果我現在臨陣怯場了，優子會剁掉我的腦袋。」 

「她跟我都會哦，」披集說。「祝你今晚好運啦。我知道一定會很讚的。」 

「我真希望我能分到一些你的自信。」 

「你會沒事的。只要秀出你那些羞答答的笑容，他就會融化啦。」 

「如果我沒有先融化的話。我很有可能會忙著暈頭轉向站都站不直。」 

披集笑了。「我確定你會想出辦法的。」 

勇利看了一下時間。「我現在得走了。我十五分鐘之後要去見維克多。」 

「嘿，勇利。你可以做到的。」

「謝了，」他說。他把手機塞回口袋裡，穿起一雙蠻好看的鞋子，花了相當長的時間來打鞋帶。 

 _我可以做到的_ ，他告訴自己，一再重複那些他得到的安慰話語。他站起身，往玄關鏡子裡的倒影堅定地點頭。

 

往書店的路程並不長。當他到的時候，維克多已經在那裡等他了。看到他的約會對象走來時整張臉都亮了起來，朝他開心地揮手。勇利在一股腸胃絞扭，夾雜恐慌期待和興奮的感覺中，注意到維克多優雅的指間夾著一株紅玫瑰。他覺得自己的臉開始發燒。 

當然了，典型的、作風浮誇的維克多當然會送他一株玫瑰，就在人行道中央讓勇利轉過身，將那朵花別在他的耳後，這只讓他的臉變得更紅了。 

「維——維克多。」 

「高興見到我嗎？」他咧嘴笑，一隻手指撫過勇利的下頷。「準備好約會了嗎？」

「希望是的，」他說，因為這是實話，而維克多笑了。 

「從哪開始呢？」 

「事實上，就是書店，」勇利說，將門推開。「我想給你看樣東西。」 

「太棒啦。我愛驚喜。」 

勇利跟著他走進店裡，有一點點焦慮不安，也有一點點興奮。他希望維克多不要覺得他很奇怪。他引他走向靠近店後頭的一個小角落，是放詩集的區域。 

「我知道這是一段時間之前的事了，但是我們之前在文學課上講到普希金，然後我看到了這本，然後。呃。」他把書塞進維克多手裡。「這本書讓我想到你。」 

維克多把書轉過來，看向標題，勇利也跟著瞧。這是一本俄國作者的情詩選集，用俄文寫的，這又蠢又俗套，而維克多正露出勇利看過最燦爛的笑容。 

「勇利———」他把書落在地上，將勇利攬入懷中，讓他又轉了一圈，然後緊緊抱住他。「這太 **貼心** 了。」 

勇利掙脫開來，抓抓他的後脖子。「我也沒有買它，也沒做什麼。」 

「但你想到我了！我好感動哦。」他把那本躺在地上的詩集撿起來，「然後我要來讀這本詩。」 

「你不用這樣啦。」 

「勇利。」維克多輕輕地挑起他的下巴，讓他們能四目相對。「我想要讀它。我很高興這會讓你想到我。」 

「我很高興你喜歡它。」勇利掙扎著抗拒那股再次盯著地板的衝動。 

他們又瀏覽了更多書，從詩集區晃過店裡的其他部分。勇利頻頻看表，最後輕輕地拉著維克多走向門口。 

「我不想讓我們遲到了？」他解釋道。 

「遲到？」 

「對。我買了電影票。很快就要開場了。」 

「你真的準備很充分耶。」 

「我之前就計畫好所有事情了，」勇利承認，突然不知道這是不是件壞事。「如果你拒絕我的話，我就會跟披集去看電影，不過我很高興是跟你一起。」 

維克多竊笑。「噢，真的嗎？」 

「當然。披集看電影的時候會一直講話。」勇利朝他露出一個遲疑的、打趣的笑容。「我只希望你不要有同樣的毛病。」 

「我確定我可以找到其他方法讓你分心的。」 

 

勇利對此沒有一點懷疑。 

 

他們到戲院的時候還有很充裕的時間，所以他們閒晃了一會兒，然後維克多決定要測試影廳裡面每一張沒人坐的椅子，看哪一張最舒服。他最後判斷他們應該要坐在後面，接近最後一排的地方，勇利跟著他，帶著一大桶爆米花讓他們兩個一起吃。他們的肩膀輕輕碰著，維克多的膝蓋隨意地擦過勇利的腿。 

電影大概播到一半的時候，他抓住勇利的手，之後就沒再放開了。 

電影本身沒甚麼特別精彩的地方，不過還是感覺結束得太早，沒多久他們就發現自己要不情願地走回外頭。 

「接下來做什麼呢？」維克多問。 

「我不知道，」勇利說。一股溫暖、愜意的感覺開始襲上心頭，跟天氣毫無干係，完全是因為維克多的手指與他的相扣。「我覺得我們可以去吃冰淇淋，但是我吃爆米花吃飽了。」 

「我們可以去散步，」維克多建議。「去海邊。」 

勇利嚥了口口水。「好的。」 

這是一個清朗的夜晚，片刻間他們只是安靜地沿著海灘漫步，凝視著幾顆肉眼可見的星星，或看著溫柔翻捲的海潮，比天空更晦暗。頭頂的月亮散發著淺淡、瑩白的光輝，而維克多的頭髮從未閃爍得如此銀亮。他驀地停下腳步，鬆開勇利的手，一隻手臂環過他的腰間。 

「今天晚上很謝謝你，」他說，遙望著海洋，眼眸幽深難以辨讀。 

「說實話，」勇利說，「我不覺得你會來。」 

維克多低下頭看他，眉頭皺起。「為什麼？」

勇利咬住唇。「因為你是…… **你** 。有名氣又好看，讓合唱團一連三年都進入全國大賽。而我跟那些事情一點都沾不上邊。」 

「勇利。」維克多將雙手交疊，擱在他的腰背處，手臂環抱著他。他們現在正與彼此面對面。「不是只有你從以前就在注意我了，你知道的。」 

「什麼？」 

「我也注意到你了。」 

勇利覺得他們倆現在近得非常危險。維克多的頭往他的方向垂下，而勇利抬起下巴端詳他。 

「我以為你不記得我了，」他喘了口氣。 

「我們一年前參加了一場派對。你那時跳了舞。」 

「我希望所有人都已經忘記那件事了。我還威脅克里斯要他閉嘴。」勇利垂下眼，維克多的唇逮住他的目光。「我不知道你也在那裡。」 

「勇利，」維克多又說了一次，語句就停住了。 

寂靜在他們之間沉澱累積，勇利想要說些甚麼來緩和這股折磨人的緊張感，但當他盯住維克多的時候話語就卡在喉嚨裡，他往前稍稍靠近。顫動著闔上眼睫，而維克多‧尼基弗洛夫正在吻他。 

他驚訝得一會之間全身僵硬，維克多開始抽開身，但勇利將雙臂繞過他的臀部，將他拉得更近、更近。他們一直吻到勇利開始擔心自己的氧氣快耗光的時候才分開來。 

維克多似乎一臉茫然。勇利掃視他的臉龐尋找任何反應的跡象，但夜色這麼黑很難看清多少。 

「我很抱歉，」他說。「我不是很明白該怎麼接吻。」 

維克多用力搖頭，他似乎還是無話可說。 

「不要道歉，」他最後設法擠出話來。「你做得很好，你 **超棒的** ，勇利，你簡直 **棒呆了** 。我只是……很驚訝。」他抬起一根指頭，撥開勇利的瀏海，現在他臉上浮現了溫柔的笑容。「你讓我很驚訝。」 

「這是稱讚嗎？」 

維克多只是又吻了他一次。 

這一次，當他抽身之後，勇利將頭靠在維克多胸前，給自己一點時間休息，站直身體、汲取他的暖意。他簡直不敢相信自己可以有這麼愜意的感覺。 

「接下來做甚麼呢？」 

維克多挑起一邊眉毛。「你可以為我跳支舞。」 

「不可能。」勇利頓了下。「你可以帶我去跳舞。」 

「好吧。」維克多朝他咧嘴笑，將他拉近，輕輕地吻一下他的前額。「明天晚上怎麼樣？」 

「我會查一下行程，」勇利說。「看看我能不能擠出時間。」 

「你很愛逗我欸。」 

「 **你** 才喜歡逗我呢。」 

「不， **你** 才是。」 

「 **你** 才是。」 

維克多大笑，又一次牽起他的手，他們繼續散步。時間已經有點晚了，勇利知道他們應該快點折返回去，但僅此片刻，他滿足地將腦袋靠向維克多的肩膀。這一切對他來說是全新的體驗。感覺勢頭正猛，令人振奮，而他很高興能與他分享這一切的人，是維克多。 

他想，全世界的豬排飯加起來，都沒法讓他更快樂了。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給原作者按讚噢！  
> 手邊還有一篇單篇，三部長篇授權要繼續翻，所以我們下個故事見啦！


End file.
